


Request Made

by Keenir



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: What was going through Hoshi's mind? Missing scene, 2.14 "Stigma." (04/21/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Enterprise is in orbit around Deqende III.  


* * *

_1800 HOURS:_

She was almost to the shuttle pod bay, when Captain Archer caught up to her. "I need you to help me with something," Archer told her.

Surprise. Disappointment. "But sir—"

"There'll be other shuttles," dismissively. "I need you to look something up...a protocol."

Fading now were plans, hopes to hike the length of the Siritiroriro Mountain Range down on Deqende III. So long since she'd seen a sunrise or sunset on a mountainside or Mountaintop. "Not like I have anything better to do," she grumbled. No 'look it up yourself' escaped her lips.

Archer smiled, thanked her.


End file.
